


To Tell a Good Story

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [60]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, M/M, Misunderstanding, Pining, Slash, but the fun kind!, kind of, through a third party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace kind of accidentally told Bat that him and Magnus were dating.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	To Tell a Good Story

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || To Tell a Good Story || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: To Tell a Good Story – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, accidental confession, kind of, pining

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane

Summary: Jace kind of accidentally told Bat that him and Magnus were dating.

**To Tell a Good Story**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

"Puppy, do tell me why my new DJ thinks I'm your sugar daddy."

Jace accidentally dropped his book and made a high-pitched, surprised noise as he looked up at his roommate and long time crush. It took him a moment to catch up, especially when Magnus was looking at him _like that_.

"...Oh", whispered Jace when he realized.

"Elaborate on what _that_ means, please."

Magnus was leaning against the backrest of the couch now, looming over Jace. This was very unfair, because it... kind of turned Jace on to have Magnus loom over him like that. Gulping, the blonde sat up.

"Well. Bat's friend's with Maia and Simon, right? And... kind of dating Maia now. And he's really obsessed with romance. He _loves_ the childhood sweetheart, true love conquers all romance of Simon and Clary. So when he asked me who my last date with was..."

"You thought I make for a good story?", guessed Magnus amused.

"Well, a better story than 'my last date was kind of with your girlfriend when we tried to be a thing for a hot minute after an intense one-night-stand behind a bar'... That's kind of... _especially_ with a guy so in love with love like Bat... So I just... blurted out the next name I could think of."

"And the next name that came to you, after thinking about your last hook up, was me?"

"I realized that was not _the best_ answer, but before I could take it back, Bat was already talking a mile a minute about how that explained why I was living with you, since he heard the story from Simon but kind of never really figured out why I was _still_ living with you and... yeah."

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him before smirking. "You _want_ to date me. Mh. Interesting. Why did you never just ask?"

"...Seriously?", grunted Jace gruffly. "Because you're... you. You're _Magnus Bane_. The big badass High Warlock whose type I'm _not_."

"Oh come on, you're not _still_ pouting about me calling Alexander a pretty boy when we all first met? I was teasing", huffed Magnus amused. "Oh, I am so calling Alexander right now!"

"What. Why. No."

"I have to tell him, Lorenzo and Andrew how adorable you are and honestly, this is the most delightful getting-together story anyone in our strange group of friends has to tell."

"...Getting together story?", echoed Jace softly, but Magnus was already gone, phone on his ear. "GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN WHAT YOU MEAN, BANE!"

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get my mojo back by writing prompts I got months ago on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))... let's see how well it's working. :D


End file.
